


Sometimes You Just Need Cake

by Hollie47



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Artemis is sad and Zatanna brings her cake
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Sometimes You Just Need Cake

Sitting up on the rooftop overlooking the city, Artemis wiped the tears from her face and took a deep, calming breath in and slowly released it. She could see the sun beginning to set over the water and it did nothing to help her mood.

Today was a normal day just like any other, she was dragged to the mall by M’gann and just as they were almost done she bumped into a group of girls she had gone to school with. Offering them a polite smile hoping they would continue walking away, they instead stopped her and M’gann to talk to them and it only took a few moments before she remembered why she didn’t associate with them anymore.

Hearing the door creak open, she turned her head and let a small genuine smile cross her face as she saw Zatanna coming towards her, holding a plate of something in her hand.

“Are you feeling any better?” Zatanna softly asked, sitting down next to Artemis on the hard concrete.

“A little better now that you’re here,” Artemis replied, leaning her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder as she eyed the large piece of chocolate cake the girl was holding.

“I got us cake, here have a fork.” Handing the utensil over, Zatanna sat the cake between them and they both took a bite.

“This cake is so good,” Artemis said, going in for a second bite while still chewing her first.

“Cake makes everything better and I love you and I want you to feel better.” Leaning in, Zatanna placed a soft kiss on Artemis’s cheek and watched as the girl blushed a light pink.

“I love you too, and I love your choice of cake,” Artemis replied, thankful that Zatanna always knew when she needed her.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Zatanna asked, knowing that not a lot could get to Artemis.

Sighing, Artemis played with her fork, and tried to order her thoughts. “Do you remember that group of girls I told you about who always bullied me about my looks and my family? The ones who tried to beat me up? It was them and they did nothing but just pick on M’gann and me. I didn’t think it would affect me but I guess it did.”

“Some girls are just like that and they never grow up. You are so beautiful, so loved, and such a wonderful person, they have no idea what they are missing out on.” Making sure Artemis listening to her, she gently cupped the girl’s face and repeated herself, seeing a little smile appear on Artemis’s face.

“I love you Zatanna, so much,” Artemis softly said, leaning in as her soft lips met Zatanna’s in a gentle kiss.

“I love you too Artemis, you are my best friend, my soul mate, the one I know I can always depend on,” Zatanna replied, leaning her forehead against Artemis’s as the sun set in front of them, the remaining piece of the cake forgotten as they got lost in one another’s eyes.


End file.
